


Sixteen Candles

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Draco's Birthday Party, M/M, Mild Language, Ratings: R, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco never liked surprises, until now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteen Candles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



“Draco, going to bed already?” Pansy asked a bit surprised. “There’s still a lot of booze.”

“I appreciate your concern,” Draco almost sneered. He really wasn’t in the mood for a surprise party, although his friends had meant well.  They had tried to cheer him up after he didn't receive any present from his parents.  “I’m just a bit tired.”

“Oh, okay,” Pansy said, sounding disappointed.  “Sleep tight.”

Draco waved as he sneaked towards his dormitory, carefully avoiding questions from his friends and roommates.  He was craving for a good wank and a good night sleep, trying to forget this miserable day.

Draco’s eyes nearly fell out of his eye sockets as he entered his dormitory. He wasn’t alone.   A slender boy was lying on his bed. He wasn’t wearing anything.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Draco hissed.

“Waiting for you.”

The boy’s hand went between his legs and started to stroke his cock, lengthening rapidly in the process.

He should have hexed his bollocks off with a flick of his wand, but Draco’s insides turned into jelly and his cock started to leak inside his boxers. It was by far the hottest thing he had ever witnessed.

“What’s this?” the boy teased. “Slytherin’s bad boy lost for words?”

“You will leave this inst...”

“Want to ride my cock?”

And Draco was done. Before he could comprehend what was happening, he had speared himself onto the boy’s impressive cock, riding him with all the strength his body could muster.

“Happy birthday, Draco,” the boy said as he adjusted his glasses. “I give you my virginity.”

It was the best present ever.


End file.
